


Dress up

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dean, Baby Sam, Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, Gen, Superheroes, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dresses up as his favourite superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://needsmoreyellow.tumblr.com/post/65655665607/young-chubby-sammy-telling-dean-that-hes-dressing).

“Close your eyes.”

“Sammy, this is stupid-”

“Dean,  _please_.”

Dean Winchester sighed in exasperation, powerless to his brother’s pleading look. Sam’s eyes were wide and hopeful, his little, chubby fingers playing with the hem of his shirt in the kind of anxiety only a three year-old can have. Making a huge show of it, the eldest Winchester shut his eyes and turned away, unaware of his brother’s wide grin.

Immediately, Dean heard rustling behind him, Sam’s little feet tripping over things as duffle bags clunked to the floor. “What’re you doing, anyway?” he asked curiously, turning his head just so to try look over his shoulder.

“I’m gonna dress up as my favourite superhero— Hey! No peeking!”

A crash. Dean was pretty sure the lamp on the bedside table just knocked over. Dad was gonna be so pissed. “Sammy-”

“DONE.”

The first thing Dean saw was the mess.

A knocked over (and cracked) lamp, the bags on the floor and their clothes thrown all over the room, the eldest Winchester briefly wondered how it was possible for such a small kid create such a huge disaster.

The next thing Dean saw was Sammy, standing in the middle of it all like the detonation site of a nuclear bomb, arms up and fingers wriggling excitedly as he grinned. “See, Dean!? Dean, d’you see?!? I’m  _you_!”

Dean did see. He saw Sam wearing his faded Batman t-shirt like he was Bruce freaking Wayne himself, the fabric draping off his round, chubby little body like a dress. His toes were digging into the soft carpet and the eldest Winchester felt himself smile, heart almost bursting in his chest.

“You’re such a weirdo,” he said affectionately.

Sam nodded in agreement, unaware what the word meant but knowing that if his brother said it, it was probably true.

After all, Dean was a superhero. 

 


End file.
